


Tie a Yellow Ribbon

by yuedemao



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Exes, M/M, Married Life, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuedemao/pseuds/yuedemao
Summary: Christmas is still all yellow for Zhangjing and Yanjun.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	Tie a Yellow Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I can't get Tie a Yellow Ribbon out of my head. Yes, it's a good song. No, it isn't a Christmas song but it's merry and so this happened. I can't thank mods enough for this mini-drabble fest. I think I like it short. :] I will dump this here now :]
> 
> For some context, the song Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'round the Old Oak Tree is about a man who just got out of jail after serving a 3-year sentence. He wrote to his wife that if she still wants him back, she could *insert song title here*. He comes home to a hundred yellow ribbons there. :sob: No, no one got imprisoned in this fic, thank you.

_I'm comin' home, I've done my time_

_Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine_

Zhangjing hummed along to the song playing on the phonograph, the vinyl happily revolving against the needle like it always did since the very first time the disc that Yanjun gifted him three Christmas seasons ago. It's his favorite song, and just the perfect song that's merry enough to put him in the best of moods.

He leaned back and admired his work, the blue icing on the cake finished in a perfect pattern of swirls. It has become tradition to prepare dessert for his husband on the holidays, opting to cut orders at his cake shop to a minimum during this time of the year. If there's anyone he wanted to bake for even on the holiday rush, of course it would be his husband. Zhangjing glances at the clock and was glad he could place the cake in the fridge just in time before he arrives. He's never been good at time management until he picked up baking.

When the road seemed clear, Yanjun couldn't help himself anymore and pressed the call button. Both hands were back on the steering wheel at once, a habit even when Zhangjing wasn't at the passenger seat to slap his arm and scold him. He chuckles to himself. Whenever he dials a call on the road, his husband even gives him a two-minute life lesson on why it's just as bad as texting while driving. He'll laugh it off anyway; hearing the man's voice is enough to make him want to drive safely back home, but Yanjun doesn't tell him that. Instead, he reasons out, _what could even happen when you're on speed dial?_ "Hello?"

"Lin Yanjun! I told you-"

"It's Christmas, could you at least not yell at me now, love?"

The line went silent. But not for long. "Fine, but if you called for something unimportant you'll get the yelling as soon as you come home."

"I'm almost there. I just wanted to make sure you're not asleep yet."

"How could I when it's Christmas-"

"You fall asleep even at church."

"Excuse me?" They both laugh, the chilly weather forgotten with the warmth bubbling in their chests just by talking to each other on the line. "Stop teasing me and just drive safely, okay?"

"Aye, captain. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye bye." Zhangjing places his phone down at the center table, before he sits on the couch to wait for his husband who's coming in at any moment now. His eyes dart to the Christmas tree at the corner of their living room, and was extremely thankful Yanjun taught him to use golden ribbons instead of Christmas lights just to save on their energy consumption. That man was truly something else; three Christmas seasons have passed, and yet the habit of tying yellow ribbons never changed.

Yanjun holds up the bouquet of flowers in his hands, eyeing the big, yellow ribbon tied neatly around the bunch. It was the last piece to be picked up, but the old lady knew him for so long, she couldn't say no to such a late pick-up hour. She even wrapped them in the best papers, in white and a paler shade of yellow--the usual. He remembers how much Zhangjing loved yellow, and thought how even after three Christmas seasons have passed, Yanjun's still happy, still not tired of the lively color and the memories it holds at all.

Someone knocks on the door, and before Zhangjing could even ask who it was, he hears it. "Love? I hope you're not eating for Christmas eve yet! So maybe you could open the door!"

Zhangjing rolls his eyes. It's been a while since they've been married and yet his husband still teases him at every chance he gets. He proceeds to open the door anyway, a fake smile on his face just to show his annoyance. "How about next time, open the door with your own key?"

"Hey, if you frown like that, your face will get more wrinkles than Santa himself."

"I hate you!"

His husband just chuckles and leans down to kiss Zhangjing's frown away, holding a mistletoe above their heads. "Sorry, you love me."

"Be glad that I do!" Zhangjing grabs the mistletoe from his husband with a pout. "I even made you a good cake."

"I'll eat the whole cake." His husband wiggled his brows and slipped his arm around Zhangjing's waist, raising his other hand that held perhaps the most expensive ham in town. "But get ready to ruin your diet, just today, love."

"Bi Wenjun!"

Yanjun delicately places the bouquet on his husband's lap, admiring the man who was still beautiful even in his sleep. He brushes the stray strands of hair behind his ear, fingers careful not to wake his husband up. For now, he's going to take in the serenity of the scene, of how picture-perfect all this was.

It was too good to be true, to end up with someone almost alike but never the same. Yanjun never thought he would be here three years ago. But fate has a lot of things in store for a lot of people, and Zhu Zhengting's here with him now, he couldn't ask the heavens for more. "Merry Christmas, love."

_Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree;_

_It's been three long years, do you still want me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up until here! (O▽O)🎁  
> No, perhaps I do not know what I'm doing. (O▽O)


End file.
